Around the houses
by livesinjournals
Summary: Amy has always hatid haunted houses and only Jake Peralta could get them into a situation were they ended up chasing an unsub in one...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Jake and Amy fic, but I have fallen so hard for this couple. They are adorable so I couldn't resist. Will hopefully be updated as soon as possible! Any way thank you for reading and lets go…**

Amy was terrified. In fact beyond terrified. Not only was she trapped in a haunted house, her worst nightmare but she was trapped in this haunted house with her partner Peralta. She didn't want him to see her scared; it would just be another thing for his to tease her about. She closely followed behind Peralta as they went round another corner. Only he could have gotten them into this situation. It had all started with a very odd case.

_1 week ago_

_Amy walked into the precinct only instantly to be pulled into a meeting straight away. Scanning the room for a spot the only one is next to Peralta. I am starting to think he plans these things. Ever since our date things like this have been happening a lot. I end up paired at him to do the oddest of tasks or end up working late with him. I can't help think that maybe its fate trying to set us up. The hardest thing is I don't want to fight this new pull I have towards him; I want to be pulled in. Wait Amy get a grip, we have always pushed these feelings down you are just trying to fit them, it really is just chance, it isn't him doing anything. Remember that. I re-focus and head towards the seat, Jake gives me a wide grin._

"_Santiago, just couldn't get enough?"_

"_Yes Peralta, that's why I sat in the only available seat, I was just so desperate to be near you."_

_A witty comment was about to be returned but fortunately Terry started to speak. _

"_Listen up guys; we have got an unusual serial killer on our case. This unsub is killing clowns, we have picked up 4 dead clowns so far and I have no doubt more will come up soon. Peralta, Santiago you can go check out the crime scenes."…_

And that is how we ended up in an abandoned haunted house, we tracked a guy to here and well once again I am pretty certain Peralta planned it. Each corner is filled with another thing waiting to jump out at us and to make this worse there is a serial killer running round the place too. I just needed to get out, Jake could win this one I just needed out.

"Jake, Can we just find an exit? The guy will have to come out eventually we can get him then."

"What the matter Santiago scared?"

"Of course not, but running round after a cold blooded killer in a dark haunted house isn't the most sensible thing we could do. We could at least call for back up."

"Back up, Santiago. I thought you were fearless looks like I didn't just need to bet to prove I am a better detective."

"Jake you know the bet?"  
Before I continued my question an old dummy fell to the floor. I let out a high pitch scream and grabbed at Jake. Clinging to him like an idiot, I didn't even realise tears were pouring out my eyes until Jake reached down and caught one.

"Amy, you really don't like these things do you? You could have just said."

I thought mocking was coming but instead Jake's arm snaked round my waist and squeezed me into a hug.

"Just a bad childhood experience Jake let's just forget it and get out of here."

Jake realised his hold but instead took my hand and led us forward. As a door creaked some was I tensed up and Jake squeezed my hand tighter.

"You are so going to have to tell me this story later. I could have won so many bets if I knew about this."

"Jake what happened to us?"

He stopped short causing me to run into his back.

"What do you mean Amy?"

"I'm Amy now; you never used to call me Amy. I'm not just talking about the date before then too. We are changing Jake. What if we change too much and we can't go back to the old us?"

Jake rubbed his neck and look down at me with honest eyes. Suddenly he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips too mine. Then I couldn't help myself I kissed him back. Whatever had changed I definitely did not want it to go back. Jake pulled away, I was expecting a joking look on his face but instead it was possibly the most serious I had seen him.

"What changed Amy, I fell for you. In away were I couldn't even hide it anymore. So I turned it into a competition, make everyone we were like a brother and sister. Instead it made me realise I need you Amy Santiago. Not just in a need you way but which would be awesome but in a way were we are together. You are so different so determined and well I am jealous that you can make everything so real, were as I act like a child. I don't want you to think of me as just that; I am more Amy I promise."

"Jake you're…" I was stopped midsentence when I heard a gunshot which missed my head narrowly. Both of our guns were out in seconds and we had the unsub down on the ground.

"Great Jake, now we have to find our ways out of here with an unconscious unsub."

Jake laughed and heaved the guy up on to his shoulder. With a nod we began to search.

-Stood back in the office, we listened to Halt giving a speech and for once in my life I wasn't listening. I was just desperate to get out of here and think through what had just happened. So when Halt dismissed us, I was out of the office in seconds and grabbing my bag from the back of the desk. With a quick general wave towards everyone in the room. I also really wanted a shower to get these cobwebs out of my hair.

I was just about to get in the elevator and large hand hit my shoulder.

"Amy did you want to get something to eat?"

"Jake I'd love to but I am shattered and have cobwebs in my hair."

"Okay how about we go back to yours then and order takeaway? I'll pay."

"I'm too tiered to fight back Jake. It has to be Chinese though."

Jake's large grin filled his face.

"Don't think we are not going to talk about what we were saying earlier Amy Santiago. I want to know what you were going to say, before a killer nearly shot your head."

I rolled my eyes but still smiled as we stepped into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy watched as Jake walked into her apartment. She had not been expecting things to get this far today. When she had woken up in the morning the only thing she had planned was to ask Jake why things had changed. She had not expected what he had said; in fact she was expecting some form of rejection at least. Instead he had done the one thing Jake Peralta was definitely not known for, he had expressed his feelings. This had led to this, him walking into her apartment. Gosh she hoped it was clean, she had been in such a rush this morning her apartment could be in any state. Taking a deep breath she followed Jake through the door.

It wasn't the first time Jake had been here but he still looked it over with the eyes of a detective. He moved into the middle of her flat in two strides and flung himself down on her coach. Amy followed him gingerly and sat down on the other end of the coach. Tucking her knees up to her chest she laid her head back. The effect of the day starting to wear of on her and she couldn't help but close her eyes just for a second before Jake spoke up.

"Hey Amy we were supposed to be talking not sleeping. All though if you wanted to move to the bedroom I would not complain."

"Seriously Jake, you can't tell me you're not absolutely shattered after today. My adrenaline was constantly high and now it is taking its effect. I hate stupid haunted houses only you could have got us stuck in one."

"We were not stuck in a haunted house. We just were yet to find the exit. Come on Amy you can't deny that's like our best stake out story yet."

"I don't know I'm pretty sure we have had better ones."

Jake had moved himself closer, it wasn't a significant movement but Amy still noticed it.

"Like which ones Amy. Do you really think you can think of a best one of our stakeout? I'm pretty sure when you think about it this one was by far the best."

"I quite liked the one on our worst date. That was a pretty good stake out."

"That was a good stake out but I am standing my ground. I would do that stake out over and over again."

Jake was now right next to her. Shifting her wait Amy turned and crossed her legs so she was now facing Jake. Whose large smile seemed to still be growing?

"I am not saying there are parts of it I wouldn't want to, I am saying in a haunted house weren't my favourite bit."

Jake let out another big smile and leaned his head back against the sofa.

"Hey you just told me no sleeping, that we needed to talk?"

"Okay, Then we should start talking. Come on Amy we have been both putting it off. So let's just start. I meant everything I said back there, I have for months, especially with the date two months ago. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head."

"Jake I get it; I understand how you feel as I feel the exact same way. I have for so long and tried to hide it and focus my attention just on my job but I couldn't."

"Wow the great Amy Santiago care's about something besides work. I am shocked."

Amy hit the back of Jakes arm.

"Seriously Peralta nothing serious can ever come from your mouth can it?"

Jake opened his mouth ready to reply but instead his phone began to ring.

"Agent Peralta."

Amy watched as he talked, his jaw muscles tense as he ran his hand through is hair. Clearly frustrated at whatever was being said down the phone. His theory was matched when he let out a sigh.

"Okay sir I will call Santiago and we will be right there."

He flung the phone down onto the sofa in frustration.

"I take it we have a case?"

"Yep, murder in an apartment block. What makes it even worse is that we got door duty."

"You are kidding me! How did we get door duty we had it last time!"

"Stupid Boyle getting there first."

Amy was starting to get up from the sofa but was pulled back down by Jakes arm. He started to tickle her right in her weak spot. How he knew that she had no idea; after goofily laughing and acting like a drunken child they heavily got up from the sofa. Amy grabbed them some snack bars and filled up some coffee flasks. These doors to doors get very tedious and she had the feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Come on Peralta let's go back to work, again."

"We only got off like an hour ago, how is that even fair?"

"We knew the job description when we joined Jake. Besides how bad can this door to door be?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"No, let's just get started as soon as possible."

With that they left, Jake glancing back at the small apartment which was more like a home. Even if it looked like an old ladies house. He couldn't hope but wish to see it a lot more often. Something he never thought he would think. He smiled as he watched Amy close the door.


End file.
